Silver Beach
Gonza955 20:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The Kingdom of Silver Beach is a large, prosperous nation in Vvardenfell. We are not the World Assembly delegate for our region. We came to be after our struggle for independence from our evil dicatator, General Emily Grobbel. Geography We are a country on the East side of the continent of Haven in the region of Somersworth. We are a country that is 1.5 million square miles big, so we are a huge nation with the largest number of foresting(by square miles) in the region of Somersworth. Our highest elevation point is mount evil, 17,000 ft above sea level. Our lowest point is Lake Atoyke in Western Silver Beach with the deepest point being 200 ft below sea level. History The history of Silver Beach is very obscure until about the 1840s, when it was found by exploreres Alexander Drake and George Bell from Lucrifen. They found tribal people who(suprisingly) spoke a lot of english as their main language. It was later discovered that their people immigrated to England as slaves of Duke William of Normandy in 1066, and brought the english language with them. They were an ambitious people, and adapted to the current age very quickly. The people of the Lugave tribe got a factory into Silver Beach, and there was a baby boom before WWI, which tripled the population combined with immigrants in 2 generations, from approxiamtely 20 million to 60 million. They were very good seagoers, but got defeated in the battle of Honolulu by the United States of America, which was their last chance to expand and colonize since the world started going into WWI, and major conflicts started happening World War I(unification of Silver Beach) Silver Beach didn't really get involved in World War I, but during this time Silver Beach became unified and officially a country on June 12th, 1917. The two main tribes of Lugave and Oolanda(accounting between them 90% of the population) combined the East and West of Silver Beach inot one, unified Silver Beach with the capital at Lulika City in excatly Central Silver Beach. It is right in the middle of the tribes. The elders of the two tribes agreed to establish a monarchy, and ended up making the current Chief Warlord of Oolanda, Justinian VII, the new Justinian I of Silver Beach with the official title: His Royal Highness the First King of Silver Beach, Justinian I.(future monarchs would be His/Her Royal Highness the Supreme Ruler of The Kingdom of Silver Beach, King/Queen insert name here) Justininan Era Under Justinian, the newly created kingdom took over the minor two remaining tribes within Silver Beach, The tribe of Mitioans and the Tribe of Bigtopia with his armies. Then, he proceeded to make a Parliament in Lulika City. They would divide Lugave and Oolanda equally into 12 states each, and according to population, the # of seats in the Lower House would increase with every 500,000 people. Ex: 2 million people= 4 representatives. The minor tribes each got one seat in the lower house and the Senate(upper house). Justinian and his son, Justinian II, made Silver Beach modern by the end of WWII with foreign investors investing in Silver Beach and a top education program leading the way for our citizens to be on top militarily and economically. Unfortunately, when Justinian II died, he left no hier to the throne. Civil War of Silver Beach When Justininan II died, Wakumota was only 8 years old, and the supreme commander of the armed forces of Silver Beach, Emily Grobbel, assumed power in Silver Beach, got rid of the Parliament, and started a military dictatorship. She was a Bigtopian and severly oppresed the main tribes of Lugave and Oolanda, killing all of the council of elders for both tribes, and then the tribes allied together and started the Civil War. Emily at first was winning after the trade sanctions by the WA Assembly. She moved the capital to Port Plymouth on the West Coast, which was a stronghold of the Bigtopian tribe. She also bombed Lulika City and other major places numerous times to get the allied tribes to surrender to her, but they never did. In 1977, The tribes started a counterattack and slowly but surely took back most of the countyr, and most importanly took back control of the skies. if it wasn't for this, Lulika City would have been burned to the ground. Then, the sea battle of Plymouth took place in 1981, when most of the armed forces of Silver Beach declared their loyalty to the country, not Emily Grobbel, so she surrendered. 1985-present day After the war, she and her council of 8 were quickly captured, tried in the Supreme Court of Silver Beach and sentenced to death by public hanging. They were hung outside the Supreme Court in front of a crowd of 5,000 people who cheered at her death, and her ashes were burned and scattered at Plymouth. Since then, Parliament has been restored and Justinian II's nephew, Wamukota became king of Silver Beach. They have grown into a very storng and powerful country since the Civil War. Wamukota I didn't persecute Bigtopians and have made them a self-governing region without any seats in Parliament, which both sides are happy with, though under this, the Bigtopian economy has suffered. Economy The economy of Silver Beach rests on the oil and mining industry, which combined provide about 45% of the jobs in Silver Beach. The main oil company, Gold Oil, is headquarted in Gold Coast, Silver Beach. the GDP per capita is $41,726, one of the strongest in the world and only getting stronger with the rising oil prices. the unemployment rate is around 3-5%, some of the lowest in the world. that is the same percentage of people below the poverty rate. the minimum wage is $9.50 per hour, and we have a tax rate of 25% at the national level, and more taxes that vary between states and cities. We produce about 90% of the oil we use, and import the rest from surronding regions. we are the world's leading exporter in oil aroudn the world. In Silver Beach, we use the Silver Beach Dollar, which is worth the same as the british pound. the $1 bill has a picture of Wamukota, the $5 has a picture of Justinian, the $10 has a picture of Justinian II, the $20 has a picture of the 1st president of the senate, George Lulika, the $50 has a picture of the signing of the 1917 constitution, and the newly created $100 bill has a picture of the surrender of Emily Grobbel and the council of 8 to Silver Beach Government Structure The government of Silver Beach is a democratic representive monarchy. This means it has a parliament and a monarch, but no president, and the roles usually assumed by a presdient are assumed by a non-elected king. Federal Government The King is the Head of State of Silver Beach, and is not elected, and is king for life when the former king dies. if the king dies before the heir is 18, the president of the senate acts as the head of state unitl the heir/heiress is 21. The parliament is directly elected by the citizens of Silver Beach under mandotory elections(except for jehovah's witnesses and the immediate royal family). in the Parliament, Each state gets 3 senators, and each territory and colony get 1, and the president of the senate is elected by the majority party. Silver Beach is run under a 3 party system, the Royalist Party, which seeks more power for the king, the democratic party, which seeks to make Silver Beach a constitutional monarchy, and the Confederate Party, which seeks to give less power to the federal government and more power to states and cities. When a bill is introduced, it has to go past the committee, and then go past the Parliament by a 2/3s majority. then, it has to be ratified by the lower house, which each state has 1 represenative, by a simple majority(50%+1), then get approved by the king. if vetoed, it goes back to the parliament, and each house has to pass the bill with a 3/4s majority to make it law. The courts are headed by the Supreme Court of Silver Beach, located in Landover, Silver Beach(suburb of Lulika City). a party has to gain 3% of the vote for president to be recognized and receive federal funds and each supreme court member is picked by the president of the senate, passed by the senate with a 2/3s majority, and approved by the king. Parliament and palace are both in the capital city of Lulika City, which is not in a state King's cabinet the king has a cabinet of 20 heads, each which have there own department, like a council of advisors. in order of line of sucuession to president of the senate. if a member of the royal family joins the cabinet, he is forever eliminated to ever be king of Silver Beach. CP=confederate party, DP= democratic party, RP= royalist party, I=independent. HQ= headquarters of department Foreign Ministry: Foreign Minister Asiimwe Najjuma(DP) HQ= Lulika City Treasury: Treasurer William Smith(DP) HQ= Plymouth, Bigtopia Department of Homeland Security: Secretary Nicholas Green(RP) HQ= Lulika City Department of Defense: General Robert E. Lee(RP) HQ= Lulika City Department of Justice: Dwanye Dawkins(DP) HQ= Lulika City Department of Commerce: John White(RP) HQ= Lulika City Department of Agriculture: Robert Davis(CP) HQ= Morgantown,Dakota Department of Health and Human Services: Hillary Johnson(RP) HQ= St.Andrew, Carolina Department of Energy: Victoria Kinsler(CP) HQ= Port Justinian, Superior Department of Education: Emily Barwick(CP) HQ= Lulika City Department of Labor: George Rooney(DP) HQ= Silver Beach City, New Haven Department of Transportation: Kimera Mutebi(RP) HQ= Lulika City Department of Housing and Urban Development: Derrick Ilitch(RP) HQ= York, New Haven Silver Beach Intelligence Agency: Adam Copeland(I) HQ= Springfield City, Springfield Administrative Divisions Silver Beach has 63 states and 1 federal citiy(Capital city) which are not in states. These are the divsions used for the all-Silver Beach games. Recently divided into 63 states, and Plymouth and York made capitals of states. Their states are their own cities, and the area within 50 square miles of the borders of the cities. State Names (27, then 3 federal cities) State: Capital city of the state #Oakland: Silver Beach City #Carolina: Birmingham #South Lugave: New Manchester #North Lugave: Springfield City #South Oolanda #North Oolanda #Hamilton: St. Andrew #Acadia: Morgantown #Quoddy #Canara #Caledonia: New Dublin #Cherokee: Tulsa #Sioux #Colombia: #Muskegon #Jersey: Tasmania City #Catu #Northumberland #Jackson: Jacksonville #Hennepen #Clay #Bartow #Hampshire #New Cardiff: Cardiff #Collingsworth: #Wrexham: New Seoul #Macomb: Port Justinian #York(City-state): York #Plymouth(City-state): Plymouth #Clark: Lublin #Suffolk: Ostrava #Middlesux: Prague #Providence: Rhode Island #Harney: Erfurt #Fremont: Dresden #Maricopa: Mainz #Santa Clara: Sacramento #Boise: Arlington #Tejas: Hesse #Lichenstein: South Haven #Monaco: Salzburg #Glarius: Bern #Piedmont: Churchill #Sierra: Campania #Dakota: Geneva #Naples: Zurich #Lazio: Milan #Bavaria: Hamburg #Henan: New lyon #Bengal: Avignon #Andorra: Nice #Cornwall: Badalona #Delta: Wolverhampton #Abuja: Arsenal #Niger: Kampala #Burgundy: Monterrey #Normandy: Guadalajara #Faroe Islands: Roanoke #Waloonia: Charleroi #Castilla: Albacete #Navarre: Maumee #Andalusia: Toledo #Murcia: Leon Then, the federal city Lulika City(capital and largest city in the country,2 teams in Premier League) People and Population The Population of Silver Beach is 2 billion people, in which whom 78% are black, 17% are white, 3% are asian, 1% are hispanic, and 1% is everything else. cities in order of metropolitan population. Plymouth metro area: 42 million Lulika City metro area: 40 million York metro area: 34 million Morgantown metro area: 29 million Tasmania City metro area: 23 million Springfield City metro area: 11 million St.Andrew metro area: 11million Silver Beach City metro area: 9 million New Seoul metro area: 8 million Port Justinian metro area: 7 million Religion Silver Beach is mostly catholic, with 75% of Silverians being Thrinian catholic. it is 11% greek orthodox, 12% muslim, 1.3% jewish, and 0.7% everything else. The main language of Silver Beach is English, with 99% of Silverians having it as their first language, and the rest of Silver Beach speaking french and tribal languages. Sports in Silver Beach In Silver Beach, Gaelic football and soccer(football) are the most popular sports in Silver Beach, each with national leagues that run by relegation and promotion. The teams in the Silver Beach premier league(soccer) recently combined with the teams in the Khytenna league, to form the Khytenna Beach Premier League and the Khytenna Beach Second Division. Lulika City FC. STADIUM: Justinian II stadium, capacity of 60,021 average attendance of 59,984 Tudor FC(IN Lulika City). STADIUM: Justinian I field, capacity of 107,279, national stadium, average attendance of 106,837, hosts of Silver Beach cup final, Somersworth Olympic Stadium Lulika City United: STADIUM: Lulika City Field, capacity of 72,000, average attendance of 65,262 York FC: STADIUM: York Field, capacity of 81,000, average attendance of 77,000 Celtic FC(York): STADIUM: John Paul II field, capacity of 63,826 average attendance of 59,825 Plymouth United STADIUM: Gold Oil Field, capacity of 88,830 average attendance of 88,527 Plymouth Steelers STADIUM: Gold Oil Field, capacity of 88,830, average attendance of 85,291 Silver Beach City FC STADIUM: Silver Beach rugby ground, capacity of 78,000, average attendance of 69,000, national stadium for cricket Springfield United FC STADIUM: Delta Field, capacity of 58,272 250 straight sellouts New Manchester FC STADIUM: The Greenhouse, capacity of 76,917 average attendance of 76,161 Tasmania(Tasmania City, Tasmania Island) STADIUM: The Dome of Tasmania, capacity of 55,000, 500 straight sellouts Miotia United STADIUM: MU Field, capacity of 62,029 average attendance of 61,727 Oolanda Pheonix STADIUM: Oolanda Pride Field, capacity of 85,000 average attendance of 83,716, Morgantown FC STADIUM: The Emirates, capacity of 48,000, average attendance of 45,717 New Seoul FC STADIUM: Soldiers Memorial Field, capacity of 39,000 150 straight sellouts North Lugave FC STADIUM: Lugave Field, capacity of 76,000, 347 straight sellouts South Lugave United FC STADIUM: Council of Elders, capacity of 51,927, 97 straight sellouts AS New Haven STADIUM: Jones World, capacity of 70,171 average attendance of 69,994 Hawaii FC(Hawaii) STADIUM: Aloha Stadiym, capacity of 50,000 average attendance of 44,917 St.Petersburg FC STADIUM: Edward Jones Dome capacity of 67,000 average attendance of 65,167 the top 2 teams qualify for nationstates champions league, the Silver Beach cup winner(all pro teams in Silver Beach compete) , and the 3-4 placed teams play in the europa league. the national team of Silver Beach hasn't won any competition ever, so they haven't qualified for the world cup in a LONG LONG TIME. the gaelic football league champion would qualify for champions league like competitions, if there was any. The Silverian initative to get newer and more modern stadiums is happening, and half of the teams are getting newer and smaller stadiums, because recently stadiums have been half full, even Justinian I field is getting replaced by a smaller 80,000+ capacity olympic stadium. Category:colonial hisotry